


Dungeons & Dragons (& Dream Daddies)

by Lucy142



Category: Dream Daddy, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), dream daddy simulator - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy142/pseuds/Lucy142
Summary: The new Dad on the block brings new life too the cul-de-sac. And a new game too play on friday nights.





	Dungeons & Dragons (& Dream Daddies)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a drawing of the dream daddies as the cast of critical role and I had too. Okay. I had too.

Candle flames threw a warm light over the table top. Littered with pencils, scrunched paper, and pools of red wax that had melted off the candles, eight men sat around it, deep in thought.  
"Robert roll a perception check please" I say, biting my lip. All eyes fall to the haggard man, clutching a whiskey glass in one hand. He looks at me, eyes wide and for a second, and I swear I see a glimmer fear flash though them for a second. He picks up his dice, tosses them in front of him and after a tense moment looks back up.  
"7". I see Joseph try too hide his cringe from across the table. I grin, and rub my hands together. "Alright. You all watch your Human Rouge companion begin skirt around the edges of the clearing you've encountered, the troll asleep in the center still. Robert climbs up a tree, and blends into the canopy so eventually only Damien can see him without difficulty thanks too his eleven eyes. You all wait. 1... 2... 5 minutes pass. And then hear a shrill scream from the other side of the clearing. You see Robert clutching a snake, his arm outstretched as too grab a branch. That turned out too actually be a snake. Judging from how loud Robert screamed, and the way that the troll is looking at him, it looks like the troll also noticed Robert." The Dads around the table all look at me, and then at Robert.   
"Fuck me," Robert said, just as Hugo began looking over his spell sheet  
"I would like too draw my long bow. Can I shoot the snake from here?" Damien asks me. I think for a second. "Yeah, I think you can. However anything below a 3 and you shoot Robert". Damien bites his lip. "Okay. I'll take a shot at the snake." He rolls a hit, and the snake dies with a swift arrow pinning it too a tree. Brian and Craig rush towards the troll, screaming, as Hugo, Matt, and Joseph all start casting. This was going too be a fun night.

"That was a great game!" Joseph says, patting me on the back as I packed up my notes. For a first D&D game, the men of the Cul-de-sac did pretty well. "Thanks Joseph. I'll see you at Hugo's next week then?". He smiles, holding is character sheet "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He left, followed by Robert who nodded at me as he left. Brian and Craig seemed too be caught up with discussing Brian's finishing blow too the troll as Matt approached me with a small smile.   
"I'll bring some snacks for next time yeah?" He said, folding his character sheet. "Matt." I began deadpan "Bribing the DM will get you in trouble with other players." We locked eyes, stony expressions on my face. "I.. wasn't trying..." Matt began, but I grinned and lightly punched his arm.   
Too slowly.   
Oh god I haven't pulled back my arm yet.   
This is weird. I pull my arm away

I pulled my arm back too sharply. 

Oh god I'm not punching his arm ever again, that was too awkward. "I'm messing with you Matt. I look forward to eating your delicious banana bread.". He laughed shaking his head. "Okay then man. See you next friday". "See you next week." I wave him away. Craig walks past me with a smile, only stopping too tell me my DM skills were rusty. But 20-something years of not playing and several new editions will do that, so I told him too fuck off. Brian left after him, and Hugo stopped to briefly ask about his spell slots. Now it was me and Damien left in his basement, as Damien began putting his candles out, one by one, and picking up the pencils I had lent the other Dads. By the time I had packed up my maps, and neatly packed my notes away, Damien had scrapped the few pools of cold candle wax off the table, and the room looked untouched by eight dads. I look at the list I held in my hand

Matt: Male Gnome Bard  
Damien: Male Elf Ranger  
Joseph: Male Teifling Cleric  
Robert: Female Human Rouge   
Craig: Female Human Fighter  
Hugo: Male Human Wizard  
Brian: Male Dwarf Barbarian

Well... they were mostly balanced. "I enjoyed that." Said Damien, walking towards me. "I'm glad you did," I smiled, looking into his eyes. He was wearing colored contacts today. We walked out of Damien's basement, and he walked me across the Cul-de-sac, ever the gentleman. Leaving me with a small peck on my knuckles, he turned, and began walking back too his house. I swear I saw Lucien watching us from the window, but I couldn't be sure. I turned around, unlocked my door, and walked in "Amanda-Panda! I'm home!"


End file.
